


Child Hood Home

by Red_Arting



Series: Peter Parker and Percy Jackson Tales: CHH [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Percy Jackson, Bisexual Peter Parker, Crossover, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Peter Parker is a Mess, School Sucks, Sequel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, fite me, not my best work but i tried, percy and peter are sarcastic little shits, percy meets tony, peter steals hoodies as all boyfriends do, really i just wrote this for me, tony knows best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Arting/pseuds/Red_Arting
Summary: “Wait, wait, wait, you’re saying your boss is Tony Stark?”“Yes”“Like Tony Stark, Tony Stark?”“Yes”“Like Iron Man, you’re Idol, the guy I waited 6 hours with you to meet, the same man who-”“Yes, YES, okay?”Percy sits back warily, a far-off gaze flickering from the ceiling to the floor and back again, rubbing his temples in disbelief.“Wait, are you sure-”“Yes”, Peter groans for the millionth time. “For the last time yes, I work for Mr. Stark”“Oh, so it’s Mr. Stark now”ie: Percy Jackson (Peter's child hood best friend) meets Tony stark and stuff happens





	Child Hood Home

Of all the deadly things the Gods have thrown at him, Peter’s handsomeness at least broke the top ten. I mean come on, that jaw line? Sharper than Poseidon’s trident.

And it didn’t help that the boy had only grown cuter, not to mention handsome, in the past few years, and even more geekier, if that was possible.

_And it shouldn’t be_ _,_ Percy thinks to himself, remembering the other teen’s phase of only exclusively wearing Iron Man pajamas and Power Rangers costumes to school. Peter’s chemistry-pun themed shirts and cardigans only narrowly fit below super hero outfits on the nerdy scale.

But Percy wouldn’t change him for the world.

Not just for the fact that he got free tutoring out of it.

“What differentiates a strong acid from a strong base?”

“Um...one could beat Thor in a fight?”

It was Thursday night- well technically friday morning but what’s the difference at this point- and that meant one thing.

Studying.

Ok, scratch that.

Procrastinating.

A skill Percy had grown quite skilled over the past few years, much to Peter’s annoyance.

“C’mon Perce”

“Alright, alright”, the half-blood sighs, collapsing onto the hero’s bed, propping his feet against the poster-covered walls. At his side, Peter sat criss-cross applesauce, a textbook and pile of colored flash cards splayed across his lap.

“Um, weak means it breaks down slower, right?”

“Close”, Peter smiles patiently, flipping through his notes. “Weak means the ions dissociate- break down- partly while Strong acids and bases dissociate completely”

“Uhhhhh”

“Hey”, the spider-ling turns so his back leans against the wall, facing a distraught Percy. “You’ll get this, let’s do one more round”

“I just- uh I’m so stupid”, the half-blood groans, slamming his fist against peter’s wardrobe. The shelf wobbles. “Why can’t I just-just get it?!”

“Hey”, Peter whispers softly, resting a reassuring hand on the teen’s shoulder. “It’s ok. Okay? Let’s just go over them one more time. Than we can watch Finding Nemo”

From underneath a stuffed pillow, having hidden under in his anger, Percy couldn't help but grin.

“Really?”

“Yeah yeah”, Peter sighs, grabbing the pillow at of the demigod’s loosening grip. “From the top?”

“Ok, yeah cool cool, let’s go”, Percy grins, already reaching for the flash cards. “Can we do Thermodynamics next, I’m a bit rusty”.

“Of course,'' Peter smiles in return, admiring the look of excitement that spread across the half-blood’s face. “Ready?”

“Ready, Betty”, Percy chuckles, resting his head upon the other teen’s lap, smiling up at the not-at-all annoyed boy. “Fire away”

Picking from his stack of notes, Peter begins, reading off the questions while absentmindedly running his hands through the half-bloods askewed hair, much to Percy’s enjoyment.

“If I had 2 molecules of phosphate, how much hydrogen would I need to….”

The morning drew on, darkness bursting with newfound light as sunlight filled the slumbering room. An exhausted Percy lay haphazardly across the bed, head resting on his friend’s unfolded legs, while Peter rested un-comfortingly against the wall, cradling one Iron Man pillow out of many. Textbooks and note cards lay discarded on the carpet, forgotten during their earlier rewatch of Finding Nemo- which the two sleep-deprived inevitably slept through. 

Minutes before his alarm blares, Peter roles out of bed, dragging his legs out from under a groaning Percy. 

“Get up”, Peter pokes the boy’s shoulder, ignoring Percy’s groans of protest. “C’mon, you got a test today”

“Uh, don’t remind me”, the half-blood grumbles, half-heartedly tossing a pillow at the awakened teen. 

“You’ll do great”, Peter grins, tossing Percy’s fish sticker-covered backpack at him, slamming him right in the face. “As long as you’re not _late_ ”

“Yes mom”

“Go!”, he laughs, throwing a jacket at Percy’s head as the made for the door.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too”, Percy pouts, leaning against the doorway. “You, me, ice cream, three o’clock, I’ll meet you outside. You in?”

“ ‘course,'' Peter grins, tugging on a hoodie. “We can get some studying in”, he adds, ignoring the other teen’s groans.

“Hey, is that my jacket?”

Peter freezes in his tracks, halfway through eating a box of skittles he uncovered in the jacket pocket.

“Ummmm, maybe?”

“You look good”, the half-blood smirks, tugging on his backpack. “Just don’t steal my new one or we’re gonna have a problem”

“We’ll see about that, Jackson”

The two teens rushed out the door, May calling out over her shoulder as they dashed to meet the obnoxiously early bus, boxes of half eaten skittles bags stuffed into their pockets for breakfast.

The day went by smoothly, filled with history homework and lunch time chatter, Peter spent much of it daydreaming, wistfully watching the clock tick by slowly as he doodled absentmindedly in his textbook margins.

When the final bell rang, the teen immediately dashed for the exit, tripping over his undid shoelaces as he weaved through the growing crowd, all too ready to begin their weekend. 

And standing there, dressed in what looked to be Peter’s shirt and his swimmer jacket, lazily leaning against the gnarled tree. He immediately grins as Peter scampers over, nervously gripping his backpack straps.

“Ready?”

“Ready”

“Wait...Happy?”

“What?”, Percy looks around in question. Behind the pair, a disgruntled Happy looks up from his car- which seemingly came out of nowhere- eyebrow raised as he surveyed the couple

“Happy, w-what are you doing here?”, Peter sputters.

“Sta- Tony uh called he-uh-”

“He knows”, Peter says, gesturing to Percy. Happy’s face fills with confusion.

“Him?”

“Yes”

“Really?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Alright, alright”, Happy sighs. “Tony’s got something for you.. Hop in”

“Can-”

“Yeah, yeah, bring your friend”, the driver groans. Percy sends the spider-ling a look of confusion only to be met with a shrug. “Today would be nice”

“Right, right, sorry”, Peter stumbles into the car, dragging the half-blood in with him. “W-What did he say exactly?”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise”

“Well, you didn’t say it was a surprise,'' Peter objects. With a sigh, Happy flicks on the divider. “Sorry”, the spider-ling calls guiltily, ignoring Percy’s giggling at the words.

“Um...Peter, what’s going on?”, the half-blood whispers beneath his breath, looking over the car in interest, yet suspicious.

“Uhhhh, my boss needs me? Or he has something for me? It’s hard to tell sometimes”

“You know what, I’m not gonna question it”, Percy sighs, grabbing for a pack of sour kids. “I can’t keep up with your superhero shit”

“Says the son of Poseidon”

“At least I don’t go swinging ‘round in spandex”

“Touchee”

\----

“Wait, wait, wait, you’re saying your boss is Tony Stark?”

“Yes”

“Like Tony Stark, Tony Stark?”

“ _Yes_ ”

“Like Iron Man, you’re Idol, the guy I waited 6 hours with you to meet, the same man who-”

“Yes, YES, okay?”

Percy sits back warily, a far-off gaze flickering from the ceiling to the floor and back again, rubbing his temples in disbelief.

“Wait, are you sure-”

“ _Yes_ ”, Peter groans for the millionth time. “For the last time yes, I work for Mr. Stark”

“Oh, so it’s Mr. Stark now”, the half-blood smirks, playfully poking the other teen.

“I can’t bring you anywhere”, he sighs.

The two teens sat at Peter’s lab desk, Percy perched upon the table with his feet dangling off the ledge, and Peter leaning against the chair back, feet propped up upon the half-blood’s lap.

Mr. Stark had been in a meeting for 30 minutes and Percy had been berating Peter with questions for just as long. 

At this point, he was close to shoving his head into a filing cabinet. Or make out with him just to shut him up. He was still debating it over.

“Hey kid, sorry ‘bout that”

“No worries, Mr. Stark”, Peter stumbles to his feet, elbowing Percy off the desk as the lab doors slide open.

Grinning, Percy slips down next to Peter, watching as the Billionaire strolls into the room, his eyes flickering from one teen to another behind.

As the half-blood snickers, Peter elbows him once again, sending his mentor a sheepish grin.

“Who's your friend?”, Tony smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh-uh, this is Percy. We were-well, Happy came and said to come and he was- well we were about to get ice cream and I-”

“Woah, woah, slow down kid”, his mentor assures. Percy eyes him curiously, Tony following suit as his eyes scan Peter’s, up to this point, unmentioned friend.

“The names Percy, Percy Jackson”, he says after a moment.

“Tony Stark”, the billionaire responds, shaking the teen’s hand. The half-blood’s hands were calloused beyond belief, and Tony could make out a few scars by touch alone.

“Yeah, I figured”, Percy grins. 

“Oh”, Tony smirked smugly, “I like this one, he’s got spunk”

“Mhm, I’m still on the fence”

\----

  


“This is unfair, he’s totally cheating!”

“You can’t cheat”, Peter reminds the billionaire who seems seconds away from killing a minor. “We are literally playing Go Fish. There is literally now way to cheat”

“You’d be surprised”, Percy comments, absentmindedly peering at his cards. “You obviously haven’t played with geniuses.” Tony’s eyes narrow. “Oh wait”

The three figures sat perched upon various parts of Peter’s lab area, the tallest of which being Percy- who sits atop a filing cabinet just left of Tony, who at the moment practically laid across the spider-lings desk, back leaned against said filing cabinet.

  
  


“Percy, I would shut up right about now,'' Peter warns, tossing down another pair of twos.

“When has that ever got me anywhere”

“Nowhere good”, the spider-ling mumbles beneath his breath, rolling his eyes. The past few hours have done nothing for his sanity. “Anywho, you got another Queen?”

“Go Fish”

“You’re lying”

“Excuseeee me”, an offended Tony objects. “I would never”

“Peter’s right, you got two right there”, the half-blood interjects, peering over the Billionaire's shoulder curiously. 

“Oi!”

“‘s not my fault you were bleeding”

“You looked over my shoulder!”

“Exactly”, the half-blood shrugs, holding back a grin. “Anyone could of seen them”

“You know Parker, I’m getting real tired of your boyfriend”

“We’re not boyfriends!”, the blushing teens retort, gazes flickering anywhere but to each other.

Rolling his eyes, Tony slams down his hand of cards. “For fuck’s sake, you two are worst than Rogers, and he’s a senior citizen”

Do You Have A Queen?!”, Peter seethes, glare fixated on the softly chuckling man. 

“Why yes, I do, Underoos. Though, are you sure you don’t want a king?”

Let’s just say, monopoly isn’t the only family ending game.

\---

“So…”

“Don’t say it”, Peter sighs.

Percy had just left, only after promising to come back later for round two of killer Uno, to babysit his little sister. And the moment the door closes, Mr. Stark immediately jumps him with questions..

“What, I wasn’t going to say anything,'' his mentor defends, grinning from ear to ear. “Totally wasn’t going to mention that you hid your boyfriend from me”

“He’s not...we’re not-UH”

Peter slams his head against the door, rethinking his life choices as the billionaire rambles on, obviously mocking Peter’s lack of courage around his long-standing crush.

“C’mon kid, you literally save the city once a week, I think you can suck up enough courage to tell your tall glass of water that you want to get it on”

“But it’s just- Percy is...he’s just perfect. And I haven’t seen him for awhile so I don’t want to freak him out or god- scare him away? It’s better to just let it be, Mr. Stark, trust me”, the hero sighs, leaning against the door tiredly.

“Kid, don’t sell yourself short”, the billionaire's expression growing serious. “Seriously, the kid’s totally smitten with you, just as much as you with him.”

“Mr. Stark…”, he groans.

“Alright, alright, I’ll lay off”, he responds, mockingly putting his hands in the air in a sign of surrender. “Just think about it, kid. You’re worth more than you think”

“Thanks Mr. Stark”

“Besides, if he breaks your heart, than you have an entire team of ex-assassins and super soldiers that will hunt him down and make ‘em pay for ya”

With a heavy groan, the spider-ling collapses onto his desk chair, rubbing his temples in concentration.

“Oh, forget to mention, I got off a call with Wakanda earlier”

Peter perks up.

“And?”, he asks nervously.

“Well…”, Tony sighs, “sadly, Shuri can come over this week”

“Wait, really,'' Peter gapes. “You’re not lying, are you? Cause that’d be pretty shitty of you right now, already hitting me while I’m down”

“Sadly, I am not”, the billionaire responds, ignoring the teen’s squeals. “This time, try not to burn down my lab”

“Hey, that was one time, okay, and it’s not my fault our light sabers blew up!”

“It is exactly your fault and I should have never left you two alone”

“Buuuuut….”

“But”, Tony sighs, “T’challa has business in New York and Shuri is tagging along, she says she’s got something to show you, so have fun and don’t destroy my lab”

“Can’t promise anything”, Peter grins.

“Get outta ‘ere”, Tony groans, shooing him out. “Curfew is in 15 minutes, get out before May kills you”

“Oh shit”, Peter yells, rushing to pack up his stuff. “Thanks, Mr. Stark, I’ll see you on Saturday”

“Yeah, yeah, see ya kid”, he calls, watching the teen rush out the door, slipping on his web shooters as he stumbled through the halls.

“Bye Janis”, Peter yells over his shoulder, greeting the security guard.

“Be safe, Parker!”

“Always am”, he calls back, unlatching the window.

“Yeah right!”

With a mock salute, the teen launches off the window edge, plummeting down story by story before tossing a tangle of webs onto a nearby rooftop.

By the time he reached home, he was five minutes past curfew which is pretty good for Peter “twenty minutes late” Parker. May didn’t even scold him, which, y’know, is a win in his book.

“How was work?”

“Uh, eventful,'' Peter supplies, surveying the fridge.

“There’s some left over Pizza at the top”, she calls over he shoulder, turning back to her rom-com marathon.

“Thanks!”

Halfway through scarfing down a slice, his phone began vibrating and he has to scavenge through his bag to get it.

“Yello?”

“What color is Lithium Chloride when you burn it?”

Peter furrows his eyebrows.

“Can’t you just google it”

“You’re quicker”

Sighing, Peter slips into his room, collapsing onto his bed as his eyes scan the star stickers that cover the ceiling. 

“I’m gonna google it”, Peter responds, flipping open his laptop screen before freezing. “Fuck, I forgot to ask how your test went”

Chuckling, Percy responds. “It was ok. Think I mixed up Phosphate and Phosphorus”

“One’s an element and one’s an Ion”

Silence

“...Percy?”

“Soooooo they’re not acids than”

“Yeah no”, Peter whispers, quickly clicking onto his browser.

“Shit”

“It’s okay”, Peter assures, sensing the other teen’s turmoil-ing thoughts. “We’ll go over the notes again, maybe do some more flashcards. Besides, that was only one question, it was what, 30 questions? One wrong question won’t fail you”

“Always the optimist”

“Well that makes one of us”

Peter could almost imagine the half-blood’s grin. The thought made him smile.

“The second you become optimistic, the world starts ending all over again”

“I’ll keep that in mind,'' Peter giggles. “Oh, and by the way, Lithium Chloride burns red, like a carmine color.

The shuffling of papers could be heard from the other end.

“Thanks Parker”

“Anytime Jackson”

For a second, there’s silence.

“Hey Peter?”

“Yeah?”

The half-blood shifts around nervously.

“I love you”

“I-I love you too”

And really, it was as simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like :)
> 
> If this does well, might make a sequl where the boys meet shuri and maybe kiss


End file.
